


Snowpile

by Missy



Category: Winnie-the-Pooh (Disney), Winnie-the-Pooh - All Media Types
Genre: Buried Things, Friendship, Gen, Snow, Teamwork, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Pooh's hunny is stuck beneath a snow drift, and that won't do.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Snowpile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).



“Oh, Bother.”

Pooh is beside a rather large pile of snow, sitting on his rounded bottom, trying to puzzle out how to get beneath same rather large pile of snow.

“I heard a terrible crash!” Piglet said, rushing over. Then he stopped at the sight of Pooh. “ Oh Dear!”

“It seems I’ve had a bit of an avalanche,” Pooh said. “My hunny’s been buried beneath the snow.”

“Well,” Piglet said, “there has to be a way to get it dug out.” 

“We could try to do it together,” Pooh said. “But you’re rather small, and I’m rather too round. Perhaps we need someone taller. Someone with a shovel.”

“I’ll go get Rabbit!” Piglet said. And he did. By then Pooh had begun to eat a bit of the honey which had leaked out onto the snow pile. 

“I believe I have created a delicious new treat,” he said.

“Oh, for mercy’s sake!” said Rabbit. “Get yourself out of the way and I’ll dig.”

“Rabbit, can we help in any small way?” Piglet asked.

“You can help Pooh pile the snow aside while he helps me dig.”

And so the three friends worked together until, at last, Pooh’s honey jar emerged into the light.

“How wonderful!” Pooh said. “And the rest will stay nice and fresh out in the snow until spring comes.”

Rabbit leaned onto his shovel and let out a huff. “At this point it feels as if spring will never come.”

“Oh now, Rabbit – every year it does,” Pooh said. Then his eyes brightened. “Perhaps you and Piglet would like to come in for a spot of tea? I’ll make some hunny scones and we’ll have them and warm up by the fire.”

“Well,” Rabbit said. “That sounds…awfully nice of you, Pooh.”

“Then let’s have a wonderful feast!” said Pooh. And together, the friends headed inside to eat.


End file.
